Blue
by ArtsyreaderVOI
Summary: He felt no pain? Nothing at all. The corners of his mouth turned up and he giggled. NO PAIN! His smile turned crazed and he fell into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, blood dripping onto his face. His laughter eventually subsided into giggling. He had waited too long. Now was his turn for his long awaited revenge. Dark/Insane! Tsuna
1. Chaper 1: Blue

**A/N: Yup~ Another KHR Fanfiction. This time with a Dark/Insane! Tsuna. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, if I did, it would have ended better :/**

Chapter 1:

The room was a beautiful wallpapered blue, with navy and cream stripes littering the lighter, faded blue background. Honey eyes trailed down this wall, looking over every detail, every crack in the wallpapered surface until reaching the cherry wood floor. They scanned their way over to the pure white embroidered table cloth draped gently over the small round table, the spider-web design falling just to the floor. The eyes focused on the center of the table, where a small plate of cookies and two pale blue teacups facing each other down across the table, steam no longer rising from the brown liquid inside. Two plain wooden chairs were behind each teacup, one of them being occupied by a small, thin brunet. His wild, unbrushed and unruly, hair fell over his eyes, covering the top half of his face, however, his honey brown eyes shone through the mess. Under his left eye was a small blue diamond tattoo.

He wore an oversized white shirt, whose neck fell down past one of his shoulders, leaving his collar bone and neck exposed. Around said neck was a navy choker with white lace. His hands twisted in his lap, fidgeting. His jeans were a faded black and he had blue and black ribbons tangling up his arms. His bare feet kicked at the dusty ground, the nails a royal blue, matching his nails on his hands. His eyes bored into the door, and he clicked his tongue irritably. His eyes flicked to the clock. The hands on said clock betrayed him, showing that _he_ was late, once again, by hours, not minutes. Out the window, the sun prepared to set, lengthening and deepening the shadows around him. The brunet shivered, bringing his legs up onto the chair and hugging his knees. His eyes widened and became more and more horrified with each passing second as the shadows seemed to reach out towards him, creeping over the ground. The first shadow brushed him, and he stiffened, stifling a scream. Soon the shadows surrounded him and he had nowhere to hide. He buried his head into his knees, the tears flowing and the horror taking over. He screamed, and screamed until he was hoarse, collapsing into sobs and fits as the darkness swallowed him whole.

His eyes opened, focusing on the cold hard floor in front of his face. He reached a hand up towards his face and stared at it dully. How did he end up on the floor? He rolled over onto his back, staring at the cobweb covered ceiling. Sunlight trickled across the room, showing the first signs of dawn. His eyes focused on the still empty table and his face twisted in rage. His hand darted out, grabbing the tablecloth, and he pulled, sending the china all over the floor and gashing his hand. He brought the hand up to his face numbly, watching the blood trickle into the ribbons, staining them slightly. He felt no pain? Nothing at all. The corners of his mouth turned up and he giggled. NO PAIN! His smile turned crazed and he fell into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, blood dripping onto his face. His laughter eventually subsided into giggling.

"No pain." He chuckled. "I feel nothing." He giggled some more, standing up, swaying from the blood loss. He looked again at the empty chair and his laughter stopped all together. He glared at the chair before overturning it in rage. His eyes flashed a bright orange as he growled. He would make _him _pay for leaving him alone, and for all the troubles he has caused. He smiled ferally(*).

"Just you wait." He had waited too long. Now was his turn for his long awaited revenge.

**A/N: Please R&R! I hope you liked it! **

**(*) I'm not sure if this is the correct spelling, please correct me if I'm wrong! ^^ Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Plans

**A/N: Just in case you hadn't figured it out yet, this story is an AU, but it will still have the mafia in it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, I would have ended it better!**

**Rating: M (Because of blood, violence, etc, etc.) **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Plans

A gentle, but firm hand shook him awake, a very familiar voice calling out to him.

"Juudaime? Who did this to you? I'll kill them!" Growled out the voice. Tsuna sighed, he must have passed out from blood loss.

"Juudaime?" The voice urgently asked. Tsuna felt his arm being bandaged and he opened his eyes sleepily. There in front of him kneeled Gokedera Hayato, his right hand man. His silver hair was pinned back loosely away from his eyes with black pins and a worried expression was on his face. He wore his black and silver coat, open as always, with matching colored bracelets and rings. The fingers attached to those rings deftly tied off the bandage and pulled back. He turned his face to look at Tsuna, his black earring moving slightly as he did so. His green eyes met Tsuna's honey ones and he looked imploringly at Tsuna.

"Who did this to you, Juudaime?" He asked again softly.

Tsuna forced a small strained smile and answered equally softly. "Please don't call me Juudaime…just Tsuna, and…Me, it was an accident."

"You should have been more careful! What if-!" Gokedera exclaimed, before coughing slightly, embarrassed to have reverted to his old overprotective habits and yelling. He glanced at the brunet again, who had seemed to lose interest and decided to change the subject. "Would you like some lunch?"

Tsuna shook his head, standing up and drifting over to the wrecked table and sitting numbly in the chair, lost in his own thoughts. Gokedera shook his head and started to pick up all of the ruined china and tablecloth.

Time passed by and the room remained silent, Tsuna wrapped in his plans to gain his revenge and Gokedera cleaning up the mess. As the right hand man finished his work, he wrapped up the broken glass in the ruined tablecloth and stood up, bowing to his boss.

"Are you sure you don't want anything, Juudaime?"

Tsuna glanced over at him, his eyes glazed over and Gokedera felt a lump in his throat. This wasn't his Juudaime. He was gone, again. He sighed and opened the door, bidding his beloved boss goodbye, thoughts towards what to bring for lunch.

"Gokedera-kun?" A small voice called out from the room. Gokedera paused, then turned around hurriedly, flashing a smile at his boss back to normal.

"Yes, Juudaime?" He asked brightly. Tsuna's eyes flashed dangerously, but disappeared into a bright smile so quickly that Gokedera thought he had imagined it.

"Why don't you join me for lunch? There's room." The Vongola boss responded, motioning to the table. Gokedera blinked and looked confused, the brunet chuckled at his expression. "Come on. I don't bite."

"U-uh. Yes Juud-Tsuna-sama." Gokedera corrected quickly as a look of annoyance passed the boss's face. "I'll just go and get the food! And a replacement tablecloth! And.."He continued talking as he walked out of the room, his voice fading down the hallway. As soon as the other man had left, the brunets face cracked into a large grin. It was a perfect plan! The perfect revenge. He would start with Gokedera, and work his way up to _Him._

**A/N: Make an author happy! Review! I might even update if you do ;)**


End file.
